Float on Raven's Wings
by xxNoirLovexx
Summary: "There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds." Kayden is watching the three men closest to her slowly fall into darkness - can she save them or is it far too late... Not going to tell you pairings because I still have no idea xD
1. Dusk and Her Embrace

I watched from the shadows as the three men I loved stood about casually, discussing this and that. Genesis was reading from _LOVELESS_ as per usual. Angeal was listening quietly, though he had heard the passage hundreds of times. My gaze shifted to the tall hero facing away from the other two, his long sliver hair hung like satin down his back. Sephiroth. My mentor, my idol, my love. I sighed deeply, if only I could tell him. But he would just look down at me, those brilliant green eyes piercing, and smile. I knew he saw me as nothing but a child he could mould into something fantastic.

Genesis closed his book and stepped forward, bringing his sword forth. This was natural for them, they would spar with each other to improve their skills. Slowly, Angeal pushed himself off the pipe he was leaning on and stepped forward as well. I smirked knowing both would be no match for Sephiroth.

Striking green eyes penetrated me and I knew he had known I was there the entire time. I smiled despite myself and stepped out of the shadows, causing Genesis and Angeal to stop their attack.

"Two on one, don't you think that's a little unfair?" I asked casually as I walked towards them. Angeal smiled as Genesis huffed and turned to me.

"And thus the young maiden begs the three friends to cease their battle." He said dramatically, sweeping his arm out towards me.

"On the contrary…" Sephiroth corrected, already aware of my intentions. I pouted,

"It seems you've uncovered my intentions, Sephiroth." I said coolly as I stood between Angeal and Genesis, "Three on one seems a little better, doesn't it?"

"My, my, Sephiroth, it seems Kayden likes us more." Genesis goaded jokingly. Sephiroth just raised a silver eyebrow at his friend before giving a sly smile.

"Don't take Sephiroth lightly." Angeal warned Genesis.

"We have the advantage." Genesis replied before charging towards Sephiroth. _But he has the power…_ I thought to myself before following suit.

The spar ended how I knew it would, Angeal and Genesis beaten easily, although he went easy on me. Whether it was because I was no match for either one of them, or whether it was because I was a girl, I didn't know. It didn't matter since I still got hurt somehow.

"Are you alright?" Angeal asked crouching before me. My hand covered the gash on my thigh, stopping some of the bleeding.

"Nothing I can't handle." I reassured him, though Sephiroth did not buy it. Angeal was abruptly pushed out of the way by Genesis. He offered me his hand, I took it and he pulled me up with insane strength. I face planted into his hard black clothed chest, earning a chuckle. His laughing vibrated his chest, the sound resonating in my mind. Quickly I pushed away from him, blushing. Anyone would be stupid not to admit that Genesis was gorgeous. We knew it, and so did he.

"Genesis, stop tormenting my student." Sephiroth chastised playfully, "She is injured."

"Then I shall take her to the infirmary." Genesis proclaimed as Sephiroth shook his head,

"No. She's my student and therefore my responsibility. It was also my blade that was the cause of the injury, making it my fault." He said with conviction. I glanced back and forth between the two, were they…fighting…over me? Ridiculous. I looked to Angeal for help and only received a shrug in reply. He had no idea what was going on either.

"Kayden. Let's go." Sephiroth ordered suddenly. I nodded once and followed my silver-haired teacher towards the infirmary. He walked slowly since I was limping, it was rare for him to show such kindness.

The infirmary was empty when we finally reached it. I glanced around the well lit room at all the surgical instruments, vials of various liquids and the many machines that did god knows what. Sephiroth returned from the other room sighing.

"No one's here so I'll have to do it myself. Take off your pants." He commanded stoically. I stared at him wide eyed and blushing. He wanted me to do what? Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and leant against a gurney.

"Kayden, it's not like I'm asking you to get naked." He said simply.

"You practically are." I muttered before unbuckling the three belts that held my pants in place. The cotton fell silently to the ground, partially soaked in blood. But that was the least of my concern. I was now standing in front of the man I admired, in my underwear. His eyes locked onto my wound and never left as he motioned for me to sit. With much effort, I did as instructed. After taking out a medical kit he began to clean and sterilize the gash. I blushed and resisted the urge to move away as he rested his free hand on the inside of my thigh. His hand was cool and surprisingly soft against my heated skin. I tried to focus on something else, anything else, in the room, but my gaze would always be brought back to his neutral face.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly, his voice shattering the silence.

"For what?"

"I went easy on you so I wouldn't hurt you, but my foolishness is why you're sitting here now." He replied.

"You make it sound like I'm going to die." I said shaking my head, "It's a scratch."

"It's not the point." He argued as he began to bandage up my leg.

"Sephiroth, if you're turning this into a battle of the sexes, stop right there. I am not the first female to join SOLDIER, nor will I be the last."

"I know that. It's because you're special…Shinra, SOLDIER…I cannot afford to lose you." He said softly. I stared at the top of his head wondering if he was being serious – but then he was always serious.

"Genesis would probably kill me if you got killed anyway." He said giving me a small smile. I rolled my eyes and let him help me off the gurney,

"As if he could." I replied pulling my pants back on stiffly. Sephiroth chuckled quietly, a sound I was not used to hearing that often.

"He's rather protective over you, Kayden. I think it irritates him that you're my trainee." He said heading for the door, "Ah, Michaelis…"

"Sir. I heard Kayden got hurt." My shoulders immediately slumped at the sound of my brother's voice.

"I'm fine." I muttered immaturely as I limped towards the door.

"What did you do?!" he demanded angrily as if it was my fault.

"Nothing."

"It was my fault." Sephiroth answered causing Michaelis to back down immediately, "We were sparring and I got carried away." I glanced up at my teacher curious as to why he was lying. It wasn't like people weren't aware of what he, Angeal and Genesis got up to. But I guess it would be wise not to inform everyone that I was also a part of these sparring matches, especially my brother. Since both our parents had died, Michaelis had become insanely protective over me. He was far from impressed when I had decided to join SOLDIER, even more so when I had been accepted and assigned to Sephiroth. Now he stood with his head down waiting for the 1st to leave so he could remind me of how stupid it was to spar with the best SOLDIER.

"Are you trying to get killed?" he asked as soon as Sephiroth was out of ear shot.

"Why is everyone acting like it was a big deal. I just got scratched. That was it." I complained.

"Kayden, stop acting like a child. You are the youngest 2nd in history, a girl and my little sister. Do you expect me to just sit back and let you hurt yourself? You're not cut out to be in SOLDIER." I knew he was trying to be gentle but his words made me more irate.

"I don't see you working with Sephiroth." I spat back. Michaelis stopped in his tracks and spun back to me, ice blue eyes harsh,

"What are you implying?" he hissed. Part of me, the smarter part, wanted to cower from him and retract my words. But like usual, my reckless side won out.

"I'm implying, Brother, that the higher ups seem to think I am more than cut out to be in SOLDIER, and so does Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis."

"Genesis? Are you kidding me? All that guy is interested in is getting in your pants!" he spat back, "I've seen the way he watches you, his eyes roam all over your body, coveting you."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked getting more fired up.

"You're 15! Or haven't you told them that yet? If the Director ever found out you would be out on your ass in two seconds!"

"He knows!" I hissed furiously. Michaelis' face fell and he took a step back. When I spoke my voice was softer,

"He knows, Michaelis. He's the reason I'm a 2nd when I should still be a rookie. Don't you get it, yet? Lazard is the one who told me to keep quiet about my age. Sephiroth would have never agreed to train me if I wasn't 17."

"But…you're just a kid…" was his cold reply. I crossed my arms and turned from him,

"You're the one who should quit SOLDIER, Michaelis. You're not cut out for this life. You're too much like mother." I told him before walking away. I knew my words would have crushed Michaelis as they crushed me too. Our father was with SOLDIER, he was strong and brave. Michaelis had strived to be just like him ever since we were young, but he was too soft. He had tried to protect me when we were children, but I was the one who ended up protecting him. And then Father had died, leaving Mother and us. She couldn't bare it, though she tried, and eventually took her own life before my eyes. I swore then that I would never do anything I would regret, I would never back down, I would never be weak. And so I had disguised myself as a boy and joined SOLDIER, like my father and brother.

Unfortunately Sephiroth had picked up on the fact that I was female and eventually told Lazard. It wasn't the fact that girls weren't allowed in SOLDIER, they were, but it was highly unadvised. They weren't strong enough physically and mentally for the training, aside from a few. Lazard had immediately recognized my skills and had promoted me to 2nd Class and had, due to personal requests, assigned me to Sephiroth. While my fate was quickly being written, Michaelis was struggling just to hold his position as a 2nd.

"Get patched up then?" Angeal asked before I smacked into his chest. My attention skills were seriously lacking.

"Uh, yeah. Few days and I'll be good as new." I said giving him a wide grin and a thumbs up. Angeal smiled and ruffled my hair,

"Good, kid. Oh yeah, I think Genesis is looking for you." He said suspiciously. I frowned,

"Looking for me? Why?" I asked. He knew we were going to the infirmary. Angeal shrugged,

"Beats me. He said something about checking up on you but you weren't in the infirmary. No one was."

"Well where is he now?" I inquired. Angeal nodded his head in the direction I had just came from,

"He headed that way. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't see him."

"I was talking to Michaelis so that's not surprising." I replied nonchalantly before turning around.

"So you're actually going to look for him?" Angeal asked as he kept in step beside me. I nodded,

"Shouldn't I?"

"I'm not sure. He seems abnormally taken with you." He replied thoughtfully.

"So everyone says." I replied less than pleased. Angeal caught it straight away,

"Did you and Michaelis fight again?"

I let out a long breath, "It's all we do these days. All I want is for him to be proud of me, instead Michaelis is just disappointed."

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt. He loves you, Kayden." Angeal said gently. I half smiled,

"I know. It's just-"

"Ah, the young maiden." Genesis' melodic voice interrupted our conversation. Angeal huffed and ruffled my hair,

"Later, kid." He said before walking away, giving a brief nod to the crimson 1st. Genesis smiled down at me and stepped closer,

"Did the hero make sure you were alright?" he asked sweetly.

"If by hero you mean Sephiroth, then yes." I replied, _He personally made sure._

"Glad to hear it." He said before leaning against the wall, "Actually I wasn't just looking for you to make sure you were okay. Lazard has requested both you and Sephiroth to assist me in a mission. It's pretty basic but he seems to think it calls for three of us."

"Why isn't Angeal going?" I asked looking down at my leg.

"Apparently he has some important thing to do." He replied, "Besides, I'd rather you come along than him. It gives me something pretty to look at." I blushed at his compliment but shook it off as though he was joking,

"I swear one day you will drown in your own charm." I replied casually.

"It will be a sad day for all." He replied with a low chuckle, "We leave tomorrow morning, get some rest."

I groaned for the fifth time that day. When Director Lazard had briefed us earlier that morning, he mentioned nothing about sitting in an old, decrepit library reading countless of old dusty books and listening to an equally old and decrepit man talk about crap I didn't care for.

"Kayden, be professional." Sephiroth chastised. I pouted and stared at the ground. I knew looked far from professional slouched in my chair, feet crossed on the table and a book across my chest.

"She's bored, it's only natural." Genesis argued coming to my rescue, "To be honest, I am a little bored too." I looked up to catch his subtle wink towards me.

"You two…" Sephiroth sighed, "Although I admit this is not what I thought we were supposed to be doing."

"See? Can't we just go kick some bad guy butt?" I pleaded sitting properly, my booted feet made a thud as they hit the ground.

"No. Orders are orders, Kayden. When you become a 1st you'll be expected to complete every mission without fail." Sephiroth said with his face still buried in a book. I grinned widely.

"What is that stupid look for?" he asked without looking at me.

"You said 'when' I become a 1st." I told him. Sephiroth sighed,

"You are my trainee."

"I do believe your ego has tripled." Genesis chimed in causing Sephiroth to finally put his book down.

"And yours hasn't?"

"Oh no. I've always been this vain." He replied with a laugh, "And it's not only through your tutelage that she becomes a 1st, she has a remarkable skillset."

"Genesis, you wouldn't be flirting with my student, would you?"

"And if I was?"

Sephiroth snickered, "It's not me you would have to worry about. It's her." Genesis glanced at me unsure of what his friend was implying. I leant forward on my elbows and raised an eyebrow towards the crimson man.

His lips parted slightly as if he were about to speak when the library door burst open and a 3rd rushed in panting.

"Sirs! Come quick! We were ambushed!" he exclaimed collapsing on the ground from exhaustion. The three of us were immediately on our feet and rushing out the door, thoughts of the previous conversation were pushed to the sideline as we ran towards the battle.

It was a complete massacre, bodies lay strewn in pieces all over the ground and so it was impossible to tell just how many people had died. A sickening cry of pain echoed around us and I turned towards a little pathway leading away from the scene. A figure sank to their knees as near 100 Wutai backed away. My heart pounded as I recognized the long blue-black hair that had fallen out of its tie.

Michaelis.

Without hesitation I ran towards my brother, catching his head in my lap as he fell backwards. He'd been shot multiple times, bullets had raped his body. His once vivid ice blue eyes were now dull and almost lifeless as he smiled weakly up at me.

"Kayden." He wheezed, blood cascading from his mouth, "I-I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't talk." I demanded as cursed tears welled in my eyes.

"I've always…been…" the life was rapidly fading from him but he held on long enough to crush me once more with his words, "Proud." His eyes closed and he went completely limp in my arms. Michaelis was gone. The last piece of my fractured family had been stolen. I was alone. I was numb. Sephiroth and Genesis exchanged words behind me but my focus was on my serene faced brother. As I rested my forehead against his, commanding the tears to stay back, something burned within me. I wasn't numb. No, I was furious!

_The two men watched in silence as their favourite little girl said goodbye to her brother. Each face held no emotion though they were both burning within. Genesis Rhapsodos was enraged, how dare they destroy his Kayden like that! He would wipe them from the world for this! He stepped forward, reaching for his sword but a black gloved hand stopped him. Sephiroth held his arm out in front of his friend. He felt Genesis' desire to destroy those who had hurt his precious pupil as his own. And in truth, he also wanted to get retribution on her behalf. But he knew her better than she thought. She wasn't going to take this lightly. Sephiroth knew Genesis was about to witness the most beautiful chaotic destruction he will ever see. The reason Lazard had promoted her so quickly and why Sephiroth had demanded she be his to train. Slowly Kayden raised her head and he imagined her neutral face, blue eyes aflame. As she stood she brought down the large katana on her back, the sword itself was taller than her. After a tense few seconds she charged. She was so fast it still amazed him. He had only witnessed her Rage once during a mission when she was still a__recruit and assisting him. The other recruits hadn't taken having a girl on their squad too well and had decided to restrain her brother and give her a hellish beating. She'd sustained well against the men, but had lost control when they started on her brother. They were hospitalized for a month.  
The girl flew through the Wutai soldiers, carving them up until a lucky shot had penetrated her hand, causing her sword to fly off out of reach._

"_Kayden!" gasped another voice as Angeal Hewley joined the duo. Like Genesis, he stepped forward ready to defend the girl, but Sephiroth stopped him._

"_What are you doing?" Angeal demanded._

"_Just watch." Sephiroth said mysteriously as Wutai surrounded his pupil. Kayden stood slowly, head down and arms crossed over her chest. A green-blue glow seeped from her skin and enveloped her. Her long blue-black hair billowed wildly around her, and as she raised her head she thrust her arms out to the side, letting loose a terrifying and furious scream of rage and power. _

As my vision cleared, a dimly lit ceiling came into view, a green glow warmed its edges. My body ached as if I'd been asleep for days.

"Finally." Came the unnaturally gentle deep voice belonging to someone I knew.

"Sephiroth?" I croaked, sliding my eyes towards the silver-haired man at my side, "What happened?"

"You Raged." He replied instantly. My eyes widened and I slowly sat up. I Raged again?

"Did I hurt anyone?" I asked weakly. Sephiroth sighed,

"Tell me what you remember." He demanded softly. His gentleness was beginning to worry me, still I did as commanded and thought back.

"I remember being in the library with you and Genesis, feeling bored. And then a 3rd came in telling us about an ambush. Running, all the bodies and…Michaelis." My heart seized as everything flooded back to me, "He's dead, isn't he?"

"I am truly sorry, Kayden." His voice was barely a whisper now. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, burning the image of Michaelis' blood soaked face into my mind. A soft hand touched my shoulder and I looked up. Sephiroth stared at me, Mako green eyes filled with, was that sorrow? Suddenly a frown creased his forehead,

"You aren't crying?"

"I swore I would never cry." I told him before pulling out the IV drip and jumping off the gurney. As I walked out of the infirmary his voice reached my ears,

"That's my girl."


	2. Killing Loneliness

I pouted at my seniors. I couldn't believe that they got to go on a mission while I was stuck here with the rookies. Angeal grinned down at me and ruffled my now short, spikey blue-black hair before walking down the long corridor.

"Try not to scare the rookies away." Sephiroth teased. I crossed my arms over my chest,

"It wasn't my fault they got intimidated by a girl."

"A girl who just happens to be my student." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful shove,

"Get going or Angeal will finish the mission before you even leave Midgar." I told him as he laughed, "And don't die!"

"As if he would." Genesis chucked before smiling down at me. Even though I had been around him for years now, he still made me feel like a giddy child whenever he smiled at me.

"Don't break my heart now." He said, "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return._" I blushed as he leant down to kiss my forehead, his gloved fingers brushing my cheek.

"By the way," he whispered, "That rookie over there is staring at you." Genesis turned on his heel and followed his two friends, red coat flowing behind him. I composed myself before turning towards the direction he had indicated. Two rookies stood side by side, separated from the group that had passed moments before. One with short light brown hair was tugging on the other's sleeve. I held his gaze, my ice blue eyes locking his dark eyes. He looked around my age with short black spiked hair and bangs framing his face. He was cute too. Slowly I walked towards them, the boy with brown hair straightened automatically when finding himself in the presence of a senior.

"Heya." The pretty boy said. I arched an eyebrow at him,

"Didn't anyone teach you how to address your seniors?" I inquired. He gave a lopsided grin,

"You don't really look like a 'sir' to me." He replied with a shrug. I huffed and looked him up and down, assessing him. He was strong, well-muscled, he looked like he would become a 3rd easily. His friend on the other hand…

With a sigh I turned and went to continue down the hallway, only to be stopped by Pretty Boy.

"Hey, wait." He said moving into my path, "I'm Zack. Zack Fair. What's your name?" I chuckled and pushed past him,

"Make it to a 3rd and I might tell you, Pretty Boy." I replied as I walked away.

"Kayden, I need you to do me a huge favour." I looked up from my book and saw Raine standing in my doorway looking flustered. Raine was in charge of training the newest batch of fresh meat.

"What with?" I inquired already not liking where this was going.

"The guy I had asked to help me during the sparring has been shot. You're the only other person at the base right now. Please?" He begged. I rolled my eyes, put my book down and stood.

"You owe me." I told him as we walked towards the gym.

I stood with my arms crossed feeling majorly bored. On the plus side I got to kick newbie butt, but it would be over way too quickly.

"Gentlemen." Raine greeted them, his voice was deeper and more serious than before. He took his job far too seriously.

"Today you will put your fighting skills to the test against a 2nd Class SOLDIER. Do not underestimate her or take her lightly. She takes great pleasure in beating brats like you up." He continued earning a smirk from me, "Now, who wants to go first."

The room was silent as I glanced at their faces. Most were taller than me, and much stronger and yet all seemed terrified to step up. All but one.

"I will, Sir." He said pushing past the mob and stepping onto the mat. I chuckled quietly and walked towards him.

"I'll go easy on you." He said confidently. I smirked,

"Don't expect the same treatment, Pretty boy." I retorted. His dark brows furrowed as Raine took his place between us.

"Begin." He demanded. Zack immediately dropped into a low defensive stance while I stayed in my previous position. I stepped to the side and placed a hand on my hip, the other beckoned him forward. He charged, throwing punches. I ducked, avoiding each and then catching his left fist, I twisted it causing him to drop to a knee. Quickly I moved behind him and pinned him face first into the mat.

"Free." Raine ordered and I stood, letting Zack up. He coughed once and stood,

"Okay then, I'll get serious." He said as he regained his breath. I arched and eyebrow and waited for Raine to give the signal.

"Begin."

Zack charged forward and the fight began again. He attacked, I defended. I took hold of his left leg as he aimed to kick me, dropped and swiped his right out from underneath him. Zack landed on his back and I lightly pressed my foot to his neck.

"Free." Raine said and the fight was over again. Zack stood and rolled his shoulders,

"Are you even trying?" he asked becoming annoyed. I shrugged,

"Would you like me to?"

"Yes, actually."

"Your funeral." I replied just before Raine told us to begin again. This time I stayed perfectly still as Zack charged. When he was close enough I grasped his shirt and pulled him to the ground with me, before pressing my foot to his stomach and flipping him over so he was lying on his back. I rolled backwards and sat on him, pressing my weight onto him heavily.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Kayden." I told him, "My name is Kayden." His eyes widened as I stood and offered him my hand. He took it and I pulled him up,

"Haha! He got beaten by a girl!" someone teased. Zack's head dropped in shame. My eyes snapped up to the guy who'd spoken and I walked towards him.

"At least he had the balls to fight me." I hissed dangerously. The guy stepped backwards involuntarily and I scoffed,

"Rookie Zack Fair!" I demanded without taking my eyes off the cowering man before me.

"Uh yes Sir!" he said formally.

"You pass!" I informed them. I felt Raine's glare burning through me, he was pissed. I gave him a look reminding him that he owed me one.

"You what?!" Sephiroth demanded after his mission. This wasn't exactly the first time I'd done anything reckless that resulted in being called into Director Lazard's office, so why was he surprised?

"Leave you alone for a day and you've already decided to promote a new recruit to a 3rd. Have you even been listening to anything I've told you?" he asked. I pouted at the ground.

"Sephiroth, don't you think that he would have to be good if she thought he deserved to be a 3rd?" Genesis said coming to my rescue once again. Sephiroth whirled around and glared at his crimson friend,

"Do not let your personal feelings interfere with this, Genesis." He hissed. Genesis crossed his arms,

"Personal feelings? _There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds._"

"And that is supposed to mean what, exactly?" Sephiroth inquired, still aggravated. Genesis smirked,

"All in due time." He replied glancing towards me.

"Children, children." Lazard announced bringing our attention back to the matter at hand.

"Apologies, Sir." Sephiroth said.

"It's fine. But I didn't call you here to punish Kayden. She saved me a lot of trouble actually." He said mysteriously from behind gloved hands, "What I called the three of you here for was something else entirely. I have a mission for Sephiroth and so I am assigning Genesis to Kayden temporarily, of course."

"What?!" the three of us chorused. I was pissed off that once again I would be sitting pretty at headquarters while my teacher is off doing more important things. Genesis hated teaching people, he had no patience for that kind of thing. I knew Sephiroth would be irritated at the fact that his flirting friend would be taking his place.

"What about Angeal?" he asked earning a scowl from Genesis. Lazard sighed,

"He's busy with other things. It will only be for a few weeks."

"Weeks?! This is bullshit!" I growled.

"2nd Class SOLDIER Kayden Ravenwing!" Lazard commanded, automatically I straightened, "This is an order. You will obey 1st Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" I replied already hating the fact that Lazard could pull reign over me whenever he pleased.

"Sephiroth, stay for a briefing. You two, dismissed!" I slouched and followed Genesis out into the hallway.

"This is so unfair." I muttered.

"Surely I'm not that bad?" he said with a smile. I groaned,

"Not you. I haven't been on a mission in months." Genesis chuckled,

"Quite restless aren't you?"

"You're just noticing?"

I sat up in my bed and already a numbness consumed me. It had been three years since that day, the day I lost my brother. I didn't even have to check the date to know, it was as if my mind had a switch that would flick on the anniversary of his death. With a deep sigh I swung my legs out and dressed. Genesis was in his usual spot when I stepped out of my room, leaning against the wall waiting for me. We had been working together for almost a month now, I knew more about him that I ever thought was possible, and he knew more about me than I had ever let him see. Sometimes it scared me just how close we were getting.

"It's today, isn't it?" he asked as I stared blankly at the wall across from me.

"Yes." I replied. He nodded and didn't say anything else as we walked. We sat alone in the mess hall as the other members scurried around and spoke loudly about everything and nothing. I forked my food while Genesis stayed buried in _LOVELESS. _A loud cluttering of a metal tray being dropped onto the table beside me snapped us both out of our worlds. I looked up to see the grinning face belonging to Zack Fair.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed. He sat down heavily next to me and shovelled in a mouthful of food,

"Eating." He replied. I looked to Genesis, he shrugged and went back to his book. My shoulders dropped, big help he would be. Either way, I wasn't in the mood for this. Without a word I stood and headed towards the lookout.

_Genesis felt rather than saw Kayden leave. Today wasn't the day to say or do anything. That brat Zack would learn that lesson fast. _

"_Jeez, did I say something?" Zack asked no one in particular. After a moment of silence Genesis decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell the kid._

"_Don't take it personally." He said from his book, "It's the anniversary of her brother's death." _

"_Oh…" was Zack's reply. But then how was one supposed to reply when being told about another's death? Especially when the person affected is no longer there? Comforting words would be pointless as there would be no one there to hear them. But said words also comfort the one who speaks them. Perhaps he should be the one to comfort Kayden? He doubted Sephiroth would have, at least not in the way he would. His approach would be softer, kinder, and gentler. _

"_So you know her well then?" Zack asked shattering Genesis' thoughts. _

"_You could say that." He replied thoughtfully, he wondered whether this kid knew who he was talking to._

"_What's she like?" he pressed. Genesis replied without looking up from his book,_

"_Out of your league." Zack chuckled,_

"_I knew that. I just wanna know more about her. I like her, she's…different." _ _Genesis raised a crimson eyebrow becoming annoyed with this boy. _

"_She's complicated." He said as he stood and walked in the direction Kayden had left in. _

I stared down at the city wondering what my life would have been like with my parents had never died. Would Michaelis still have joined SOLDIER? Perhaps he would have become a Turk. I could imagine Michaelis doing any other job, but when it came to me, I was lost. I didn't know what I would do if I wasn't in SOLDIER.

"Would I be in love?" I asked aloud before frowning, where had that come from?

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest._" I smiled as his melodic voice reached my ears, "May I join you?"

"Of course." I replied as he stood beside me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked suddenly.

"The city?"

"No. Love." He replied casually. I shrugged,

"I wouldn't really know."

"You've never been in love?" he asked surprised. I shook my head,

"Too busy kicking ass." I replied although I meant it as a joke, it was true. Of course I loved Sephiroth, but it was different. It was more than love shared between student and teacher; that much I knew. But I wouldn't say I was 'in love' with him.

"How old are you, Kayden?" he asked suspiciously. I frowned not sure where this conversation was going,

"19." Well it wasn't a complete lie. I would be 19 in a few months and as far as he, Angeal and Sephiroth were concerned, I was older than my real age. Genesis smirked slyly and lifted my chin towards him.

"Would you like me to show you what it is to love?" he asked huskily. My heart pounded in my chest as his lips brushed my own. What was he doing?! I froze with shock, my mind frantically tried to catch up to what was happening. By the time I could move, Genesis was walking me backwards towards the wall. This was getting bad. _Bad? How was this bad? _

'_**It's bad because you're much younger than him.'**_

"Michaelis." I gasped as his voice echoed in my head. Genesis frowned and leant back, confusion and sadness clouding his Mako blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly with a small sad smile. I shook my head,

"I just don't know what to do." I whispered. He cupped my cheek, lifting my head, and gazed down at me through half lidded eyes. I quickly found myself drowning in the depthless blue.

"Let me teach you." He whispered. **'**_**Don't, Kayden. Don't trust his sweet words laced with venom.'**_ I blinked rapidly and turned away from him again. I had to clear my head, I needed to get away from Genesis but my body didn't want to move.

Genesis' hand enclosed mine and he pressed my palm to his chest. His heartbeat was so strong and powerful.

"This is yours." He stated before trailing it down his lean body, "And so is this." I blushed hard and tried to pull my hand away as he held it to the bulge between his legs. I yanked my hand free and ducked under his arm, frantic to get away.

What was that just now? Why was I running from him? I wanted him didn't I? Didn't I?

I didn't know what I wanted. For years I had wished for someone to notice me, anyone. They didn't have to be perfect or one of those overly attractive men in romance stories. Just someone I could love and who loved me back. But Genesis? Genesis was beautiful and perfect in almost every way.

"_**He's not what you think he is, Kayden."**_ Michaelis' voice echoed in my mind again. I shook my head, believing it was just a hallucination caused by my fear and sadness. But it wouldn't go away.

"_**Listen to my warning for once! Do **_**NOT**_** get involved with him! Promise me…Promise before I fade again…please…"**_

He was pleading now, desperation so clear in his deep voice. I slammed my fist into the wall before resting my forehead on the cool metal. _Why does everyone feel the need to tell me what to do? Why are they all so protective over me? I'm a 2__nd__ Class SOLDIER fuck sake. _

"_**Because you're special." **_Michaelis replied, his voice sounded farther away as if something was pulling him from me.

"What…What do I do, Michaelis?"

"_**Save them…Save them before they destroy themselves…"**_ Michaelis' final words left me more confused than ever.

"Save them…" I repeated softly trying to make sense of his words.

"Save who?"

I jumped and spun around to see Zack standing behind me, hands linked behind his head casually, head cocked to the side like a puppy. I frowned, ready to yell at him for sneaking up on me and listening to my conversation. But for once, the smarter side of me won out over my recklessness and hot temper, and I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know. My brother told me I had to save someone…I just wish I knew who." I confessed.

"That guy you were with today told me about your brother." He said sombrely, "I'm sorry…" I scoffed,

"For what? You weren't the one who killed him." I replied pushing off the wall and jerking my head down the corridor, motioning for him to follow. Zack was quite, I assumed he didn't know what to say. But who really does? Sephiroth didn't, he'd said similar words as Zack. Angeal tried, I'd give him that credit. But those same words fell from his mouth also. And Genesis? For once he hadn't said anything. He'd just stared at me, waiting for me to break down into a mess off sobs and never ending tears.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to lose someone that close to you." He said suddenly bringing my attention back to him.

"You will." I told him, "You're a SOLDIER now, you'll make friends and one day those friends will die."

"Then I'll be like you," he replied with a smile, "And not have friends."

"I have friends." I replied crossing my arms over my chest immaturely. Zack laughed,

"Imaginary ones don't count." With that comment I punched him in the arm, "Ow! Okay, okay!" Zack raised his hands in defence.

"Why are you so creepy strong?" he asked rubbing his arm as we kept walking. I sighed and shook my head,

"I'm expected to be." I replied, my tone implying that he had just asked one of the stupidest questions.

"Man that guy must train you hard." He said in disbelief.

"What guy?" I asked playing dumb unsure of who he meant.

"I don't know his name…" he said waving his hand around, "The guy you were with. When we first met you two seemed pretty…uh close." I thought back to when I had first met Zack when he was still a newbie. I had been saying goodbye to Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis. I slapped my forehead when I remembered that Genesis had kissed the top of my head.

"He's not my teacher." I said laughing, "I mean, he is temporarily right now, but that's only for a little while longer."

"Who is then?" he asked frowning. I shrugged,

"Sephiroth." I replied casually. Zack stopped in his tracks like I knew he would. I could imagine his face; mouth agape and eyes huge. I glanced behind me, and sure enough his face was exactly how I'd imagined. It was everyone's reaction when they found out that the best of the best was my teacher.

"Are you kidding me?!" he exclaimed in awe. I shook my head,

"Nope."

"He's the reason I joined. I wanna be a hero just like him." He replied catching up to me, "It's my dream."

I smiled up at him for the first time, he seemed so pure and good. Talking to him was nice, easy. It made a change from the dramatic conversations with Genesis, or the brotherly lectures from Angeal and the conversations with Sephiroth that just left me confused and feeling stupid.

"Hey Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that maybe," I gulped, suddenly nervous for his reaction to the question I was about to ask, "we could have no friends…together?" Zack grinned widely and rested his elbow on my shoulder,

"You really think I'd turn down being friends with the one chick who can kick my ass?" he teased.

"I think it would be pretty stupid." I replied grinning just as widely.

"Luckily I'm not stupid."


End file.
